


Relax, baby. I'm yours

by iwasnthere



Category: One Direction, Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, but no smut, first time writing girl zayn, footballplayer!liam, girl!Zayn, i can't write smut, jealous!zayn, louis and harry if you squint, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere/pseuds/iwasnthere
Summary: Zayn gets territorial over her boyfriend.





	Relax, baby. I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> somebody sent me a prompt with "relax, baby. I'm yours" and someone separately wanted me to try and write girl zayn. I decided to put it in one. I'm so sorry if this is bad. sorry for any mistakes as well. And for the formatting. The spacing's all over the place, I know lol
> 
> this is purely fictional, and I do not know or own one direction or zayn malik in any way (even though I may want to lol) anyway. I'm truly sorry for this.

Zayn has had it with all these girls making moves on her boyfriend. She understands the attraction, yes, but the green eyed monster in her is about to come out once she sees another flirty girl trying to get Liam to notice them. She gets it, it's not like she is at every practice game Liam has to let everyone know that, yeah, I am his girlfriend, but she is damn sure the girls who do watch their games are well aware that Liam is in fact, taken. 

"Am I being unreasonable?" she asks Harry, who raises his eyebrows at her.

"You always are, but about what this time?"

"About all these bitches who look at Liam like he's a piece of meat." she hisses and glares at the field, eyes finding Liam easily.

Harry snorts, "you used to look at him that way too, except maybe yours had a hint of love in them." 

Zayn flushes, remembering all the times she'd drag Harry to watch Liam's games. All the times she begged Harry to go to the gym with her just so she could see Liam.  

You see, she _never_ chased guys, guys chased her. But there was something in Liam's brown eyes and soft looking lips and cute button nose that got Zayn's attention to an extent she never expected to feel for a guy. It was also a factor that Liam didn't really notice Zayn. He'd smile at her for probably being a familiar face, but they had different majors. They never really got to talk. Zayn was studying psychology while Liam with engineering.

There was never a chance to be friends, and Zayn thought that too. But she gave in to the wants of her heart and watched his games, went to the gym and eventually, became friends with one of Liam's best friends, Niall, who was studying psychology too.

_Until one day, Zayn was particularly in a shitty mood because she did bad on an exam. And the sky probably felt her turmoil and wanted to help; it rained, and she didn't bring an umbrella. Great. She decided to make a run from campus to her dorm since it was just a fifteen minute walk._

_As she was about to do just that, a hand rested on her shoulder that caught her off guard so she immediately shrugged it off to look at the person who obviously didn't understand personal space._

_She was met with shy but absolutely beautiful brown eyes, a slightly pink nose, a sheepish grin with blushed cheeks._

_"Sorry, I thought you were gonna make a run for it." Liam said as he lifts his hand in the air,  "Didn't mean to scare you" he rubs the back of his neck._

_Zayn shakes her head, "no, uh -- you didn't" she tucks her hair behind her ear, "but I was gonna run, my dorm's in building 10, just 15 minutes from here." Shit that sounded so forward. Can this day get any better? Zayn thought, but she got a cute laugh in return, so maybe it will._

_"_ _I know, you live in the building beside Niall's, right? Sorry, where are my manners, I'm Liam" he extends his hand for Zayn to take which she does, "Zayn" and his hand is so warm and slightly calloused and she can't help but want to feel those hand all over her -- wait what? Damn it._

_She realizes she's been holding his hand longer than necessary so she drops it like it burned her, god, why is she so awkward._

_But the other boy just smiles sweetly at her, "I thought maybe I could give you a ride? I'm picking Niall up anyway, so you wouldn't have to run in the rain?"_

_Zayn smiles at him, "I would like that."_

_In that one car ride, Zayn knew that she was too far gone. They had similar taste in music, they like the same heroes and even their differences make her smile._

_"Hey Zayn?" Liam calls from the driver seat as Zayn was about to enter the building, "yeah?"_

_"Wanna hang out some time? Like, it doesn't have to be a date, I mean I didn't offer to send you home to make you feel obliged to hang out with me, it just seems like you're fun to be with, I see you in school a lot and I think you're really pretty and you're friends with Niall so I'm sure you're cool and --" Liam continues rambling but Zayn just stares, because really? He wants to hang out with Zayn? And he thinks she's pretty?_

_"Shit, sorry, I ramble a lot. You probably don't wanna hang with a chatty cathy like me" Liam says deprecatingly as he moves to roll up his window_

_"Wait, Liam!" Zayn finally speaks, Liam looks at her, she smiles, "I'd love to." The boy looks confused for a second but after he realizes what Zayn said he breaks out into a grin._

_"I'll ask Niall for your number" she smiles at him, just a tad bit flirty, "you better."_

 And that was the three years ago. She doesn't regret a single thing. She now knows how those lips feel all over her, how those hands are so gentle with her and how rough they get if she asks. She knows how those eyes crinkle when Liam's happy about something, and how those eyes hold so much emotion when he's feeling down. She knows his voice when he's talking to her, when he's comforting her, when he's telling her how much he loves her. When she's mad at him and he's soothing her.

She even knows when he's mad at her. And even in that voice, she knows she's loved. She knows how he feels around her, on top of her, below her, in her. And only her. Thank you very much. So today, she's at Liam's final practice game before the inter school football league start. He looks so good. Perfect even, and she can't wait to test his adrenaline later after practice. He doesn't know she's here, she wanted to surprise him. But the thing is, she's at her wits end with all these girls trying to be her because they will never be her.

" _Harry_ " she whines, dragging out the y in her best friend's name. "I'm serious." she pouts.

The younger boy laughs, "you've been with Liam for three years. Dont you think it's a little late for jealous Zayn?" 

"I didn't realize how much girls throw themselves at him when they dont know I'm here" she gets up from the bleachers and squints her eyes at a cheerleader bending over excessively since Liam passed her way. She almost sees red, but Liam, fucking _oblivious_ _Liam_ just passes by, not even sparing the cheerleader a glance which caused the girl to pout. Serves the bitch right.

"Did you see that?" she exclaims, "the girl practically bent over in front of him!"

Harry rolls his eyes, "and what did he do? Nothing. Zayn, you've got nothing to worry about." He gets up from his seat, "now come on, let's go see your boyfriend, looks like practice is over" he gestures to the players forming a circle which always indicates that they're done and the coach is just giving parting words.

"Go." Harry pushes her a bit so she could go to Liam who was sitting on the bottom most bleachers as he drinks water. She smiles at Harry and slowly walks over behind Liam and covers his eyes. "Woah, there. Who could this be?" He says playfully.

Zayn giggles, "Let me give you a clue, she's sweet, lovely, amazing in bed," she whispers the last part right into his ear and he laughs, "hmmmm" he hums teasingly so she swats at his back, "she's gonna be really mad if you get it wrong." 

He grabs her hands from his eyes and kisses them softly as he turns to Zayn, he smiles, "oh, it's you. I thought it was Kate Beckinsale" Liam mocks and Zayn laughs as she punches his chest lightly. "nah, she's a bit out of your league, yeah?" she says with a laugh, leaning in to kiss him.

She sighs into the kiss, slow and passionate, she runs her hands from his shoulders to his cheeks as one of his hands wrap around her waist while the other grabs her hair lightly. He swipes his tongue on her bottom lip to ask entry which Zayn happily grants and lets Liam take control of the kiss. She could stay in this forever, because it's an amazing place to be. Until someone ruins it by clearing their throat, she groans as he pulls away, but doesn't let her go far, his hand still wrapped around her waist. They look to where the sound came from to find Harry and Louis smirking at them.

"Liam, I think you should use all that adrenaline to tire your girlfriend out," Harry starts, "She has too much energy that she's using it to be unreasonable again" the two boys laugh while Liam just smiles and squeezes Zayn's waist reassuringly.

"Shut up, Harry" Zayn scowls.

Louis raises his eyebrows at her, "Don't worry, Zaynie. No matter how many girls throw themselves at Payno, trust me, this boy," he points to Liam "only has eyes, heart" he points to Liam's crotch area, "and dick for you." He laughs.

Zayn blushes but still attempts a glare. She looks at Liam and pouts, "he better".

Liam rolls his eyes at her, amused. "Love you" he pecks her.

Harry makes a vomiting sound, "that is our cue to leave. Get a room you two." he says as he's grabbing Louis hand as he moves to go to the parking lot.

"See you guys later" Louis says as the couple waves,

"Bye" Liam calls. "Ready to go?" Zayn asks Liam, he shakes his head, "let me take a shower first, wanna go to my place for dinner?" She smirks, "the day I say know to that will never come."  

"So you were jealous because a girl bent over in front of me?" Liam asks as he sits beside her on the couch.

They were watching Click, both hers and Liam's favorite, they always have a movie marathon after dinner. She raises her eyebrows, not looking away from Adam Sandler farting in front of his boss' face.

"I wasn't _jealous_. I just hate the fact that girls look at you like they can have you, when they know you're in a relationship." she says defensively, "I mean, no matter how fit you are and how good you look in your football kit, if I wasn't your girlfriend, and I knew you were taken, _I'd back off_ " she rants with obvious venom in her tone. 

She looks away from the TV to look at Liam who was smiling knowingly at her. "Fuck you" she hisses, "Dont be so full of yourself, Payne, I was not jealous I was just thinking about how many girls in this campus are snakes" she continues, irritated at Liam's look of love and amusement still not saying anything.

"You suck. You know what, maybe you should go for those girls, since you're not bothered by them anyway, maybe you think about fucking them, maybe you should ask them ou--" she's cut off by soft lips she feels grin when they touch hers. She's annoyed, but she doesn't pull away.

Liam moves so he could flip them over so she's straddling him on the couch as he runs his hands under her shirt to feel her skin. She shivers as he pulls away to let them catch their breaths. " _Relax, baby. I'm yours_ " he says easily as he kisses her again, this time with more intent, more hunger.

She pulls away with a smirk, "show me" she whispers in a sultry voice. He rolls his eyes fondly, even though Zayn saw that they got darker at her words. He lifts her up in his arms as he goes to the bedroom. He puts her on the bed, brushes their lips together, "with pleasure." And he sure showed her. 

__ 

Later, she's laying in his chest after that third round. Both of them trying to catch their breath and go back to their normal state. 

"Hey, Li?" Zayn breaks the silence.

Liam hums, hands running through her hair softly.

"I love you." she whispers like it's a secret.

A kiss is placed on her forehead, "I love you too, baby."

She smiles and looks up at him, "Babe?" she says again.

Liam chuckles, "Yeah, babe?"

Zayn smiles at him playfully, "maybe I was a bit jealous." she crinkles her nose, "just a little." Liam laughs and kisses her sweetly. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I can't write smut lol


End file.
